DIGIMON UNEXPECTED CHAOS
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: FANFIC ABOUT NIGHTMARE I HAD! RATED T FOR DEATH ONLY! SAD IT IS! GOOD ENDING THOUGH THANKS TO ME MAKING IT INTO A BETTER STORY ENDING! MY AVATAR GIGA-XISBASS IS THERE TO REVIVE BUT HOW WELL YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


ETHAN RICE

1

**DIGIMON UNEXPECTED CHAOS**

**BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS**

DIGIMON-AKIYOSHI HONGO, JACKLE-SEGA

NOTE: THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE NIGHTMARE I HAD LAST NIGHT!! IT WAS CHAOTIC AND I WASN'T IN IT TO STOP IT!!! HERE'S THE NIGHTMARE!!

TAKATO:"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" "WHAT WAS THAT?" "WHY DOES MY BODY FEEL MAGNETIC?" "HOPE NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!!" "WELL TIME FOR BED!!" THE NEXT DAY... RANDOM GUY: "THE TARGET IS IN SITE!!" RANDOM GUY: "PERMISSION TO FIRE? MITSUO YAMAKIi: "DO IT!!" DELETE ALL DIGIMON!!" RANDOM GUY: "YES SIR!!!"

Takato: "Ahhhhhhhh! What was that? Why does my body feel magnetic? I hope nothing's wrong with me."

RANDOM DIGIMON: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" RANDOM GUY: "DIGIMON ARE DELETED SIR!!" MITSUO YAMAKI: "GOOD!!" RANDOM GIRL: "ANOTHER DIGIMON HAS APPEARED!!" "IT'S GUILMON!!!" MITSUO YAMAKI: "DELETE HIM!" "ALL DIGIMON MUST BE DELETED TO PROTECT THE EARTH!!" RANDOM GUY: "YES SIR!!" (HELICOPTER FLY BY READY TO FIRE AT GUILMON) TAKATO: "GUILMON!!!!!!" GUILMON: "TAKATOMON?"

TAKATO: "BE CAREFUL I SENSE THAT SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!" GUILMON: "WHAT COULD HAPPEN TAKATOMON?" RANDOM GUY: "FIRE!!!!!!!!!" PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! TAKATO: "AHHHHHHH!!!!" "GUILMON LOOK OUT!!!!!!" GUILMON: "AHHHH!!!" TAKATO: "THAT WAS CLOSE!!!"

RANDOM GUY: "FIRE!!!!!!!!!" PSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GUILMON: "TAKAMON WATCH OUT!!!" "TAILSWIPE!!!" (GUILMON SWINGS HIS TAIL AT THE BULLETS AND DESTROYS THEM) BOOOOOM!!

TAKATO: "THANKS GUILMON!!!" GUILMON: "YOUR WELCOME!!!" RANDOM GUY: "FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GUILMON: "TAILSWIPE!!!!!!!" BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

TAKATO: "GUILMON YOU MISSED SOME BULLETS!!" "AHHHHH!!!!" "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" "I'M MAGNETIC NO!!!" "THOSE BULLETS ARE MADE OF METAL!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" GUILMON: "TAKATOMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (TAKATO FALLS TO THE GROUND UNABLE TO MOVE)

TAKATO: "I CAN'T MOVE!!" "A BULLETS IN MY LEG!!!!!!" "AND TWO ARE IN MY LUNGS!!" "NO!!" (TAKATO FAINTS) GUILMON: "TAKATOMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" RANDOM GUY: "FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (GUILMON NOT PAYING ATTENTION IS BLASTED WITH HUNDREDS OF BULLETS AND IS SADLY DELETED)

RANDOM GUY: "DIGIMON HAS BEEN DELETED!!!" (TAKATO IS RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL) DOCTER: "THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR HIM!!" (HEART METER BEEPS FAST AND THEN SLOWLY STOP) **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** (TAKATO HAS DIED)

(**NOTE THIS IS WHERE I MAKE MY ENTRANCE TO CHANGE WHAT HAPPEN IN MY NIGHTMARE!!)** RIKA: "TAKATO!!!!!!!!!!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" (THE GRIM REAPER APPEARS) GRIM: "I SEE yOU DIED A PAINFUL DEATH!! WELL IT'S TIME I DO MY JOB!!!" (GRIM RAISES HIS SYTHE READY TO STRIKE TAKATO DOWN) TAKATO'S MOTHER: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" "TAKATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ME: "GRIM STOP!!!"

GRIM: "BASS WHY ARE YOU HERE?" ME: "YOU SHOULD KNOW!! A FRIEND OF MINE DIES AND WHY WOULDN'T I BE HERE?" GRIM: "GOOD POINT!!" ME: "NOW TO GET TO WORK!! GIGASYTHE!!!!!!" (STABS TAKATO WITH SYTHE!!!!!! RIKA: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO TAKATO!?!?!?!?" ME: "BRINGING HIM BACK TO LIVE!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!"

"LIFERAGARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIKA: "THIS LIGHT'S TOO BRIGHT!!!!!" ME: "DON'T WORRY YOU'LL GET USE TO IT!!!!!!!" TAKATO: "G... GUIL... GUILM... GUILMON? GUILMON!!!!!!!!" (EVERYONE BUT RIKA IS WORRIED AND WONDERING WHO GUILMON IS) RIKA: "TAKATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TAKATO: "RI... RIKA? WHERE AM I?" RIKA: "YOUR AT THE HOSPITAL!! YOU DIED BUT..." ME: "I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE!!!" "GRIM WAS ABOUT TO REAP YOU SOUL (GRIM WAVES HIS HAND) BUT I STOPPED HIM BEFORE HE COULD DO HIS JOB!!!" "SOMEONE LIKE YOU SHOULD NOT DIE YOUNG!!!" "AND NOW I MUST GO BUT NOT BEFORE I BRING **GUILMON** BACK TO LIFE!!!!!!!"

"DIGIEGG REGENERIZE!!!!!!!!" (GUILMON DIGIEGG MATERIALIZES AND HATCHES) GIGIMON: "TAKATO?" TAKATO: "GUILMON!!!!!!! AND SO IT'S A HAPPY ENDING!!!!" "AND NOW I MUST GO!!! JACKLE ARE THE NEW NIGHTMARENS READY YET?" JACKLE: "YES MASTER BASS!!!" ME: "GOOD NOW LETS GO!!!" TO BE CONTINUED IN INVINCIBLEBGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD!!!

**THE END**

WELL THIS WENT GREAT!! LET ME KNOW OF AND SPELLING ERRORS AND NO FLAMES!! SOME OF THE STORY IS LOW CAPS BECAUSE OF FANFIC SO I'M JUST GOING LEAVE IT AT THAT!!


End file.
